The development of an implantable fiber-optic pO2 probe for clinical and physiological measurements has continued through this year. The fiber-optic pH probe we developed earlier is a general model for the current design. The pO2 probe is an optical device for measuring oxygen tension in the body, based on oxygen's effect of decreasing the fluorescence of certain dyes.